Dunkin' Duncan
Dunkin' Duncan is the sixth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey were sent to the incline railway to help Duncan with an important job. They enjoy working there and they like to see the trucks being rolled up the incline. Duncan was being very rude. He did not like working at the incline railway, because he was always in a hurry to get back to the junction, which makes him get into lots of trouble. Rusty makes sure that Duncan stays out of trouble, but Duncan was very impatient and becomes very bossy by telling the other engines to do his work. Rheneas and Skarloey frlt very cross, because they did not like it when Duncan tells him what to do. Duncan wants everyone to work faster and so he tells Rheneas and Rusty that they are slow as snails, but they said to Duncan that they are proper engines and they follow the rules. Duncan still tells them to work faster, and so he shows them how a really useful engine can work faster by biffing trucks into one another. Duncan the had row of trucks and became a show off. Rusty warns Duncan that the trucks would pay him back and that they don't like being bumped, but Duncan doesn't care. Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey knew that Duncan is not going to listen, so they trundled away with their trucks of slates. Duncan was very impatient and careless, and so he tells his driver that he would show the other engines how to work faster. His driver warns Duncan to be more careful and so they got it. Duncan took no notice that the change in front of him was coupled to the trucks, and so the winch pulled Duncan and the trucks up the slope. When Rusty returned, he saw Duncan and the trucks being pulled up the incline. He felt very shocked because Duncan didn't listen to his warning. When Duncan reached the top, the winch couldn't hold much of Duncan's weight, then the coupling broke and Duncan whizzed back down the hill. Then he crashed into the buffers and fallen into the swamps. Duncan felt very foolish and very wet. After Duncan was rescued from the swamps, The Fat Controller was very stern with him for being a very irresponsible engine, as his impatience has caused him confusion and delay. Duncan felt very ashamed of himself and then apologises to Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey. Then The Fat Controller has said to Duncan that after he is washed and repaired, he will be working at the incline railway by himself as a punishment, until he earns to be more patient and careful. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) Triva * Stock Footage from Rusty to the Rescue has been used. Dunkin'Duncan1.png Dunkin'Duncan2.png Dunkin'Duncan3.png Dunkin'Duncan4.png Dunkin'Duncan5.png Dunkin'Duncan6.png Dunkin'Duncan7.png Dunkin'Duncan8.png Dunkin'Duncan9.png Dunkin'Duncan10.png Dunkin'Duncan11.png Dunkin'Duncan12.png Dunkin'Duncan13.png Dunkin'Duncan14.png Dunkin'Duncan15.png Dunkin'Duncan16.png Dunkin'Duncan17.png Dunkin'Duncan18.png Dunkin'Duncan19.png Dunkin'Duncan20.png Dunkin'Duncan21.png Dunkin'Duncan22.png Dunkin'Duncan23.png Dunkin'Duncan24.png Category:Season 18 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:September 2003 Vhs Category:2000 Vhs Along With Thomas And The Magic Railroad Category:20000 DVD Category:2001 Vhs